You're Just as Sane as I am
by musicalenigma19
Summary: Sheriff Stilenski is on the mend. He's off the alcohol and is ready to solve the Beacon Hills Mysteries. But when all the clues never seem to add up, will he have to find a different kid of help.


**Hey! hope u enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

The Scene: A dim basement.

The Motive: Quitting a lifelong habit of alcohol consumption.

The Target: Uh, Me.

"Hi, my name is Jonathan, some of you might know me as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and I am an alcoholic."

"Hi, Jonathan", the dozen people around me echoed simultaneously. A few of them looked at me with interest, placing my face in their mental files. I could practically hear their voices whispering 'gosh, the sheriff?' 'how many times was he drunk on a job?' 'that's why he looks so familiar...'. My face burned with embarrassment, and thank god we moved on to the next person.

"Hey, my name is Matt, and I'm an alcoholic," he held up a hand in greeting and we all answered back with the same steady, "Hello, Matt".

I looked him over. He was in his late teen years, didn't look a day older than seventeen. He was very possibly in Stiles's class. Stiles. In some ways were so alike. We both are impulsive (I manage to keep this under wraps but Stiles is like a never ending gas tank) and we both feel the need to protect the people we love. Stiles. I buried my face in my hands. Honestly, this is why I'm here in the first place. There's no one I want to protect more than my son. I nodded at the boy encouragingly. He looked a bit scared, which I imagine was because he just admitted he was an alcoholic in front of a cop. He nodded back and stared at his hands. I looked him over. Average teenager, dressed in jeans and a hoodie. A Canon camera strap peeked out of his pocket. Otherwise normal looking. Someone clapped loudly, getting my attention. I snapped my head up as the group leader smiled at all of us. He went through the twelve steps and gave each of us a sponsor. I know the rundown. I've attempted to join in the past, yet life got in the way and life has this way of punching you right in the balls. The only thing to relieve that kind of pain, is unfortunately, alcohol. I nodded at Bob, my sponsor, a beefy kind of guy, who's kind eyes made up for his rough appearance. I was leaving the building when my scanner buzzed with static.

"Come in, Sheriff, dispatch to Sheriff". I clicked the speaker.

"This is Stilenski." I wait a second but an excited voice comes over through the waves.

"Sheriff, we got a 187, possibly a 10-91 V."

"You mean to tell me there's a possible case of homicide? by an animal?"

"Two hikers walking in the Beacon Hills Reserve blue trail discovered the bottom half a female body, mauled by what seems to be animal. You're going to want to come down here."

"On my way. Call the Hospital to send out an identification alert." I muttered as I slid into my car and attached my Bluetooth to my cell. I speed dialed Stiles. He picked up before the second ring.

"Hey dad, how was the meeting? Where you holding?"

"The meeting was fine, Stiles. Look, something came up, I might come home late. A possible homicide in the Beacon Hills res-" I cut short and groaned. I always seem to leak too much info. "...and if I see your ass down there, you are going to be grounded till your fifty".

"yeah, sure dad. I'm going to Scotts', k?". Now, that was a boy I could trust. Stiles's right hand man, and partner in crime. A seemingly sweet kid, yet somehow whenever he was with Stiles, all hell broke loose.

"You be careful, son," I said and as an afterthought "Love you,". I pulled up to the reserve but all I heard was the click of the phone hanging up. I sighed, pulling myself out of the cruiser and flipped on my flashlight. I peered into the darkness and sighed again. Then I made my way up to the trail path. I heard dogs in the distance, which meant the team wasn't too far ahead. I waved the flashlight around and saw no signs of struggle or the like. My fee crunched the dead leaves under my shoes, creating a creepy ambiance that was only missing heavy organ music. I heard thunder rolling in the distance and I groaned under my breath.

"Dammit". Nothing like a thunderstorm to wipe out a scent that the K9s could follow.

"Hey, boss!" someone yelled at me into the darkness.

"Yup, didn't see anything on the way up. How bout you?"

"No, Sheriff. We were waiting for you come before we went further in".

We shone our flashlights and walked steadily, deeper into the woods, the dogs leading the way. The rain was falling gradually now and my hopes were fading. Suddenly, one of them picked up a scent and starting running. We chased him for five minutes till we found him wrestling with a boy. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I picked my hands up in defeat before my men could pummel him, although nothing would have given me greater joy at the moment.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me". Stiles rose unsteadily to his feet, blinking the rainout of his eyes and squinting at me.

"Dad. how are you doing?".

"So, do you, uh, listen to all of my phone calls that don't pertain to you?"

He twitched and tried of think of a witty Stiles comeback.

"Uh no. Well, not the boring ones...".

I nodded.

"And wheres your usual partner in crime?".

He panted, trying to put words together. "Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good nights sleep before school tomorrow. Its just me, in the woods...alone..." .

Yeah, right.

"Scott! You out there? Scott?", I listened out for pattering of feet or heavy breathing, but only heard the soft rain and Stiles breaths slowing down. I sighed heavily and stared my son dead in the eyes. Nothing like a nice ol' father son chat. "Well, young man. I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, are gonna have a nice conversation about something called invasion of privacy..." He winced as I grabbed his ear and pulled him to the direction of his Wrangler parked at the entrance of the park. He looked back at the ground's forlornly, while I played out exactly what I will tell him in my head. My head felt cloudy, and I shook it, as though to get rid of the oncoming headache. Nothing a burger and fries cant fix.

"Stiles. I am really disappointed in you. Now, either we could discuss this now, when I'm really pissed, or we can discuss it over fast food in a half hour". Stiles did a double take a bobbed his had.

"Yeah, fast food sounds good. Umm, ill go pick up some right now, we don't want anyone to be upset now, do we?". He practically jumped into his jeep and slowly pulled away from the crime scene.

"Now, where was I?",I muttered to myself as I made my way back to the others.


End file.
